


may you always know one thing

by madseba



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inevitable, anyway here's a sap-filled ooey gooey wedding fic complete with vows and crying, bye, catch me at @jokeperatla on tumblr crying my whole face off, this is all i will talk about for the rest of gosh darn for-freaking-ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madseba/pseuds/madseba
Summary: **based upon the songs "A Little Bit of Everything" by Dawes and "Dear True Love" by Sleeping at Last**





	may you always know one thing

Jake Peralta has been truly nervous three times in his life: meeting his father for the first time, the halloween heist that lead up to  proposing, and now, today, fumbling through his tie knot on his wedding day. His eyes have been glassy with stubborn tears all morning. His hands shake every time he unclenches his fists. He tries to think about calming things, like Gina suggested, but all that comes to mind is thousands of tiny memories of Amy. 

From before they were dating, from that night on the roof when– though he wouldn’t admit it then, he fell in love with her. He spent every day following that one with a nag in his gut. Each time he saw her, it was like someone turned off the gravity, he was constantly distracted and overwhelmed by her. Each time he got a glimpse of her, her beauty floored him. It remains amazing to him that he didn’t lose his job after so royally screw up cases simply because of her presence. 

From during their relationship, when she first slid her hand into his and it was as if all the color drained from the rest of the world. From the late nights helping each other with cases, that always ended in kissing. From letting her win at Jeopardy!, or helping her with crossword puzzles in the slow, easy mornings after nights spent together. How good it felt to finally hug her after he was released from prison, or in Florida, or ever single time for that matter. 

And now, with his vows in hand– he’d insisted on writing their own, the classic ones didn’t fit them well enough– remembering the day he proposed to her, how nothing in the world could stop him from doing it, even if nothing went right, even if he had to do it in the middle of the precinct, in front of everyone, nothing like he planned. Waiting for Amy to come down the aisle was agonizing. He knows how his face must look. He remembers the months of planning that went into this exact moment, how many nights of sleep they’d lost over the food and the playlist and the seating chart and the decor and too many other minute details. He remembers Amy being awake at 3:47am on a Tuesday morning two months ago. She assured him that she can do it, that he should just go back to bed. He remembers his heart sinking in his chest because she and her happiness were everything to him, devastatingly everything. The idea of ever losing her was enough to bring him to his knees. She was enough to bring him to his knees. 

And then, she rounds the corner at the bottom of the staircase, and everything else falls away. Jake can’t remember ever feeling as peaceful as he does locking eyes with the woman, his girl, his Amy, his, in a few moments, wife. The tears that were tucked behind his eyes all morning brim. _This is real. She’s real. This is happening._ He can’t wait to have her hands in his. They just need to make it these next fifteen minutes and then forever.

When it comes time, he unfolds his vows, and reads:

“Ames, before I knew you, I was nothing. I was, at best, a good detective with a huge ego, daddy issues, and an unhealthy obsession with candy. But you,” he choked, “you make me better. You make me want to be better. I know I can never give you all you deserve, but I will spend the rest of my life– _our_  life, giving you everything I have. I promise to always let you steal the covers because you’re always cold, to always watch Jeopardy! with you, to challenge you, to dance with you in the middle of the kitchen floor when your favorite song comes on, to raise our babies on Harry Potter and Die Hard, to always be brave for you, to always keep my promises, especially the pinky promises, to always be on your team, to be your light in every darkness, to be gentle, to always share my pierogis. Ames, I promise to always love you so much. For the rest of my life, so much.”

“Jake,” she can’t pinpoint if it’s the nerves or the tears making her shake this much, and he steadies her hands with his, “you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my whole heart. There is nobody I’d rather pretend to love Die Hard for, or go on one horrible date that changed my life forever, or compete against in Halloween heists, or share breakfast foods with. I promise to always keep candy in the house for you, to always fight for you and alongside you, to always point out typos in crossword puzzles, to always love your butt, to always like you, romantic-styles, to always catch nuts in my mouth with you–title of our sex tape, to always be your calm in the storm, to tell you every lame joke I ever hear just to watch your face light up, to follow you wherever you go, to always remind you that you’re an amazing detective/genius, and to always love you so much. So much.”

Jake pumped a fist into the air as he kissed his bride for the first time, before cradling the back of her head in his hands. He has a wife. His wife is a dorky, beautiful, brilliant woman who he never imagined that he’d as he does. The rest of their life is _theirs._ Together. For the rest of his days, he can introduce himself as,

“I’m Detective Jake Peralta, and this is my partner and my wife, Detective Most-Beautiful-Woman-in-the-World, Amy Peralta.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, thank you! I'm a gremlin and usually post tiny fics about once a week over on @jokeperatla on tumblr. Thank you to Lauren, Em, Ana, and everyone else who let me bounce ideas off of them for this thing. I love you all with my whole heart, you make me a better writer.


End file.
